Protect The Princess
by Umi Kane
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are soon to be wed. Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru are plagued by nightmares. What will happen when the big day comes? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

--Chapter One--

"Ohayo, Michiru-san, Haruka-san! It's Usagi. I just wanted to remind you two about the party this weekend. It's still on for seven. See you guys there! Ja ne!"

Michiru smiled softly at the answering machine. She looked over at Haruka who was unloading the groceries. Haruka rolled her eyes and nodded. They both knew Usagi would leave a message. It was the seventh one she had left this week. She was quite excited about this party. It was her bridal shower. Their little rabbit was finally getting married. Michiru walked over and helped Haruka put the groceries away. When they were finished, the two walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Haruka hung an arm over the back of the sofa, her fingertips dangling just above Michiru's shoulder. Michiru smiled up at the taller blond softly. Suddenly a voice called out softly.

"Mama. Papa. I'm home."

After a moment, the young Hotaru walked into the living room wearing the Juban Junior High uniform. Michiru smiled softly over at the young girl.

"Welcome home, my firefly."

Hotaru smiled and walked over to the sofa, sitting beside Michiru. She leaned against Michiru, who in turn wrapped an arm around her. After the battle with Galaxia, Hotaru remained the age of thirteen. At first she lived with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. After six months or so, Setsuna found someone and got married. She moved to another part of Tokyo after finding out that she was pregnant. Hotaru chose to stay with Haruka and Michiru. This caused the two great joy, unable to bare children of their own due to their sexuality. Hotaru couldn't have been happier. She loved Haruka and Michiru with all her heart. They were her parents in her eyes. When she moved in, Haruka and Michiru took steps to legally adopt her. Hotaru was more than happy. She let out a big breath, causing Haruka to chuckle.

"How did you do on the mile run?"

Hotaru winked and smiled.

"I came in first in my class, thanks to my Papa's training."

Michiru giggled softly and rolled her eyes.

"And the band auditions?"

"First chair and the only person who actually knew how to play a harp, thanks to my Mama."

Michiru smiled and kissed the young girl on the forehead. Hotaru was a busy girl. She joined track and band, wanting to do both. She trained with Haruka to become faster. Soon after she moved in with the two of them, Hotaru asked Michiru to teach her an instrument. Michiru asked which one and Hotaru chose the harp. She was eager to improve on both and worked hard each day. Michiru brushed a lock of Hotaru's hair from her forehead.

"Which, of the two, are you exhausted from?"

"Neither. I ran home."

Michiru blinked a few times, confused.

"Dear Hotaru, why?"

"I thought if I start running to and from school, I'll get faster and it will give me more time to work on my harp."

Haruka leaned over so she could see Hotaru better, smiling softly at her.

"That's a good idea. After about two weeks, the runs will be easy to you."

Hotaru nodded, smiling bright. Hotaru leaned up and kissed Michiru on the cheek. She then stood and walked over, doing the same to Haruka.

"I'm going to practice my harp. Is it alright if I use the balcony?"

The two of them nodded in unison. Michiru held up a hand before Hotaru could leave.

"Only an hour today, Hotaru. The three of us need to practice the two pieces for Usagi's bridal shower and wedding."

Hotaru nodded, smiling bright.

"We can do that instead. I would rather work on those anyway."

Haruka chuckled and closed her eyes.

"I told you."

Michiru laughed softly and the two stood. The three of them went into the studio room of their apartment. Haruka and Hotaru played a scale together while Michiru got her violin out of its case. The three of them did a few scales and practice exorcises before practicing the pieces. They practiced for three hours, not noticing the time. Afterwards, the three of them ate dinner together and watched a movie.


	2. Chapter 2

--Chapter Two--

The voice of the wind child speaks.

"No matter what happens, Setsuna. You are not to transform..."

The senshi of time attempts to protest.

"But..."

"No... You have your little one on the way. Leave this to us."

The sound of church bells. Laughter in the air. The soft voice of the sea child.

"May the future always be bright."

Three people walk as one. The growl of a demon. The shouts of planetary attacks. Explosions.

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!'

"Silent Wall! We will protect the princess."

Explosions. Screams.

"NO!"

With that Hotaru sat straight up in her bed, clenching her chest. Beads of sweat dripped down her face.

"That same dream..."

After a moment, her bedroom door flew open. Haruka rushed in, Michiru right behind her. They sat on her bedside. Michiru pulled a lock of Hotaru's hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright?"

Hotaru looked up to see that her beloved parents were in the same condition. The three of them had had the same dream.

"I'm fine..."

Michiru pulled Hotaru close to her gently, wrapping her arms around her daughter. She looked up at Haruka, a hint of worry flashed across those oceanic eyes. Haruka nodded.

"We won't live to see the princess get married... We will die protecting that wedding."

Michiru looked down. Hotaru nodded and looked up with determined lavender eyes.

"But we will succeed in defeating the enemy."

Michiru looked at Hotaru, then Haruka.

"We will die protecting their love. We will protect the future."

The three nodded in unison. They knew what they had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

--Chapter Three--

"You guys made it!"

Usagi exclaimed, as bright as the sun. Haruka rolled her eyes and patted one of Usagi's odangos.

"We told you we would be here."

Michiru laughed softly. Her and Hotaru bowed to Usagi. Usagi shook her head and threw her arms around the three of them, hugging them tight. They returned her hug and entered the house. Mamoru bowed to the three ladies.

"Evening."

Haruka smirked and waved. Michiru bowed. Hotaru smiled bright, running over and handing Mamoru their gift to the two of them. In the back of their minds, the three could not shake the feelings from the dream. The hid their worry behind happiness for the young couple. They wanted to cherish their last moments with them. Mamoru took the gift and patted Hotaru on the head. Hotaru returned to her mother's side. The three joined the other girls and celebrated. The girls all wanted to feel Setsuna's stomach for baby kicks. Hotaru asked when Usagi and Mamoru would have a baby, causing quite the embarrassing and awkward moment. Toward the end of the night, Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru stood. Michiru smiled at the young couple to be married the next day.

"The three of us have one more gift. We wrote this piece for the two of you."

With that the three of them walked around the sofa. Haruka took her place at the electric keyboard that Usagi had. Michiru pulled her violin from its case. Hotaru got her harp from the car. The three closed their eyes and concentrated. Michiru started the piece off, joined by Hotaru, then Haruka. As the piece progressed, the three put more and more of their hearts into their instruments. At the climax, the symbols for Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn appeared on the young ladies' foreheads. Wisps of gold, aqua, and lavender swirled around the three of them. The wisps then whipped over to Usagi and Mamoru, swirling around the couple. On the last note, the wisps absorbed themselves into Usagi and Mamoru. It was a protective barrier from Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. The planetary symbols disappeared and the three of them opened their eyes, smiling softly. Usagi wiped tears from her eyes, extremely grateful for the gift, but not knowing the hidden protection. She got up and hugged each of them, thanking them. Usagi wished everyone a good night and sent everyone home. Haruka drove with Michiru in the front and Hotaru in the back. When the they got home, they went inside. As they walked to the sofa, Hotaru spoke up.

"Mama... Papa... Even though the three of us will die... I have no regrets... I want to let the two of you know, I love you both... You have given me the happiest times of my life... And if I must die protecting the princess, with you two... Then I will die fighting."

Haruka and Michiru walked to opposite sides of Hotaru, placing a hand on both her shoulders. Michiru smiled softly.

"We love you more than anything, Hotaru. When we are reborn, we will find you."

Haruka nodded and smirked.

"Nothing could keep us from you. We love you too much."

Hotaru held back tears and hugged them both. They held her close. Michiru looked down at her.

"Let's go to bed."

Hotaru nodded and went to her room. Haruka wrapped an arm around Michiru's shoulders. The two went to their room. They made love for what was to be the last time. In the end, Michiru rested with her head on Haruka's breast. They heard a knock on the door. Hotaru's voice called from the other side.

"Mama... Papa... Can I sleep with you two, tonight?"

Haruka nodded and got up.

"Sure thing, Hotaru. Just give us a minute."

"Alright."

Haruka and Michiru dressed, while Hotaru waited. She had purposely waited until they were finished, wanting to give them the privacy of making love one last time. The door opened and Hotaru entered. The three of them slept in that bed, soundly for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

--Chapter Four--

"Usagi...?"

"Come in you guys!"

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru entered the dressing room. There stood Usagi looking more beautiful then than she ever had. She was stunning in her wedding dress. She rushed over and hugged each of them individually. The three of them held back tears. Usagi did the same.

"I know... I can't believe I'm getting married either..."

Michiru smiled and nodded. Usagi didn't know and that was how they wanted it. It hurt the three of them to know they would not see their princess, their friend, get married. Hotaru took a step forward, to say her good-bye.

"You will be a beautiful bride, Usagi-san."

Haruka nodded.

"You'll be a great ruler of Crystal Tokyo..."

Usagi blinked a few times. Michiru smiled softly.

"May the future always be bright."

The three of them took turns hugging Usagi gently. Usagi smiled at them, unaware of what was to come. They bid her farewell and walked out of her dressing room, their footsteps in perfect unison. They walked passed Setsuna, bowing to her. Setsuna's eyes filled with tears. She bowed her head, knowing there was no way to stop them. Hotaru stood in between her parents, holding their hands. The three walked out of the church and stood on the step. There was not a soul in sight. Everyone was inside. Hotaru gave her parents' hands a gentle squeeze and looked at them. Haruka and Michiru smiled at her, saying they loved her without one word being spoken. Haruka and Michiru looked to each other and smiled. The three of them were ready. Without a word, the three of them transformed, talismans in hand. Saturn looked up.

"The enemy approaches."

The three braced themselves for what was to come. Inside the church, Usagi walked down the aisle. Her eyes closed, she did not notice her friends missing. She approached the altar, taking Mamoru's hand. Those bright blue eyes opened as she smiled at him. He smiled to her and the priest began the service. Outside, the three senshi felt the demon approaching. They saw the figure flying toward them. Neptune narrowed her eyes.

"It is time..."

Uranus nodded.

"This is it..."

Mamoru and Usagi said their vows and were joined as husband and wife. They turned to walk down the aisle together. It was then that Usagi noticed three of her friends missing. She looked up at the closed doors of the church, fear filling those bright eyes. The shouts of planetary attacks filtered into the church.

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!'

"Silent Wall!"

Everyone stood. The other senshi turned and started to run. Setsuna stood in their way, her time key in hand. Usagi ran down the aisle, but was stopped by her. Setsuna shook her head.

"You cannot save them. They are fighting for you. They are fighting to protect you. They are fighting for the future."

"I have to help them!"

Outside, the three senshi fought with the enemy. It was not an easy battle. The one demon was as strong as the three of them. The battle raged, both sides taking damage. The world outside the church was in rubble. The three senshi were fighting one demon while its minions ravaged the planet. Saturn looked to her parents.

"We will protect the princess."

Neptune and Uranus nodded. The three of them closed their eyes and concentrated. The symbols for Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn took the places of their tiaras. The three of them began to glow their respective aura colors. Meanwhile, in the church, Setsuna lowered her staff.

"I cannot allow them to do this. Princess, please save them."

Usagi ran passed her, throwing the doors of the church wide open, Mamoru behind her. But it was too late. The three senshi surrounded the demon, and looked to the heavens. Three voices called out in unison.

"For the princess! For the future!"

With that the three of them summoned all their power and blasted the youma, destroying it. Usagi smiled, relieved. She had feared the worst. Yet her fears were to be realized soon enough. Three voices spoke softly in unison.

"We call upon the planets Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn... Please hear our call... We ask for protection for our prince and princess... We ask for a new world... Please grant us this last wish..."

A bright white light surrounded the three legendary soldiers, blinding the others. Usagi reached out for them.

"Uranus! Neptune! Saturn!"

Once the light faded, the planet was a new. The people no longer stood in Tokyo. The city had been reborn. Crystal Tokyo now lay before them. The light had not only transformed the planet, but it had transformed the other senshi as well. Usagi stood there, no longer in her wedding dress. A golden crown rested atop her head. Neo Queen Serenity stood at King Endymion's side. The four inner senshi had transformed without even themselves knowing. Setsuna was a special case. Due to her pregnancy, instead of wearing a soldier's uniform, Pluto wore a beautiful garnet red dress fit for a princess. The bodies of Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn senshi lay on the footsteps of the church. The new queen raced down the steps to them, tears filling those bright eyes.

"Uranus! Neptune! Saturn!"

The three senshi smiled but were unable to open their eyes.

The voice of Uranus, the voice of the wind.

"Princess, forgive us..."

The voice of Saturn, the voice of silence.

"We could not tell you..."

The voice of Neptune, the voice of the sea.

"This is our destiny..."

With that the three senshi took their last breaths. Tears spilled from Neo Queen Serenity's eyes. Her voice was filled with pain.

"I will not allow you to die..."

With that the young queen raised her hand, the staff of the moon appearing in her hand. The crescent moon atop the staff glowed bright, giving life to the senshi. Neptune's eyes were the first to open. She sat up. Then Uranus and then Saturn awoke. They looked around. They looked to Neo Queen Serenity. Uranus smiled and tried to untransform. At that moment, the three senshi looked at one another. They each had tried the same thing but were unable. Saturn looked down for a moment, then looked up.

"I understand now... We were to die and be reborn as senshi only... We are unable to untransform... We are pure senshi..."

Uranus and Neptune nodded, smiling. As long as the three of them were still a family, they were happy. As long as they could continue protecting their princess, they were happy. The three of them stood, then knelt before Neo Queen Serenity. Uranus smiled up at her.

"We are at your call, princess... No... Neo Queen Serenity..."

Neptune smiled and lifted her head to look up at her queen.

"We await your command, your majesty."

Saturn's lavender eyes looked up at Serenity, a bright smile on her lips.

"We are here to continue protecting you."

Neo Queen Serenity smiled down at her friends, thankful they were alive.

"I only want the three of you to continue to live together, love each other, and be with me."

The three senshi bowed their heads, thanking the queen for their orders. They stood and smiled at one another. Saturn walked over and hugged her parents. They held her close and smiled at their queen. A new world was born. The land of Crystal Tokyo is in harmony, ruled by the benevolent Neo Queen Serenity. It is protected by the sailor soldiers.

Pluto gave birth to a baby girl. Her name is Garnet. She is almost three already. Neo Queen Serenity gave birth to the princess about three months after Pluto. She was named Tsukino Usagi. The outer senshi call her Small Lady, as they did when she visited the passed. The mission of Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn has changed. They now watch over the little princess while the inner senshi protect the queen.

How do I know all this? I was there... I am one of those legendary soldiers. I am Sailor Neptune...

THE END


End file.
